nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Kondoh
Rei Kondoh is a prolific composer and sound designer at T's Music. He has worked on several video games through his career, including the Bayonetta, Fire Emblem and Mario Party games. He has also composed music for TV series and cinema, as well as some original CDs of his own work. Game Production History * ''Ōkami'' (2006) - BGM - Composers * ''Spectrobes: Origins'' (2009) - Music * Bayonetta (2009) - Composer * Ōkamiden (2010) - Music * ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' (2012) - Music Composition * ''Little Battlers eXperience'' (2012) - Music * ''The Wonderful 101'' (2013) - Composer * ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (2013) - Music Director & Music * ''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) - Composition * ''Mario Party 10'' (2015) - Music * ''Fire Emblem Fates'' (2015) - Music Composition * ''Star Fox Zero'' (2016) - Music * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor * ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Music Composition Song Credits [[Bayonetta|''Bayonetta]] * Fortitudo - In Labors And Dangers (Movement 1) -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/15299 * Battle For The Umbra Throne -- Composition & Arrangement * ST04 Town Area Swallowed by Lava -- Composition & Arrangement * ST05 Underground Cave -- Composition & Arrangement * God's Hymns A -- Composition & Arrangement * God's Hymns B -- Composition & Arrnagement * Fortitudo - In Labors And Dangers -- Composition & Arrangement * Climatic Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * ST06 Moonlight Valley -- Composition & Arrangement * EV14-1 Confrontation with Jeanne A -- Composition & Arrangement * EV15 Cereza -- Composition & Arrangement * ST09 Paradiso - Sea of Stars -- Composition & Arrangement * Iustitia - In Giving Every Man His Due -- Composition & Arrangement * ST10 The Giant Military Transport, Valkyrie -- Composition & Arrangement * Sapientia - In The Choice Between Good And Evil -- Composition & Arrangement * ST12 Ithavoll Building Lower Floors -- Composition & Arrangement * ST13 Ithavoll Building Upper Floors -- Composition & Arrangement * You May Call Me Father -- Composition & Arrangement * Friendship -- Composition & Arrangement * The Greatest Jubilee -- Composition & Arrangement 'Fire Emblem: Awakening' * Omen / Main Theme -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/37510 * Assault -- Composition & Arrangement * Assault (Galvanised) -- Composition & Arrangement * "Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" -- Composition & Arrangement * Menace - Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Menace -- Composition & Arrangement * "Farewell... my friends..." -- Arrangement * "Here we are! The Shepherd's garrison." -- Composition & Arrangement * "Negotiation's not my strong suit..." -- Composition & Arrangement * Destiny -- Composition & Arrangement * Destiny (Ablaze) -- Composition & Arrangement * "Don't speak her name!" -- Composition & Arrangement * Mastermind - Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Mastermind -- Composition & Arrangement * "Grima has returned to slumber." -- Composition & Arrangement * "We should turn in for the night." -- Composition & Arrangement * Training -- Composition & Arrangement * Training (Galvanised) -- Composition & Arrangement * "Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash!" -- Composition & Arrangement * Rival -- Composition & Arrangement * "Let's see what I'm capable of now." -- Composition & Arrangement * Storm Clouds -- Composition & Arrangement * Storm Clouds (Ablaze) -- Composition & Arrangement * "You have power... like mine." -- Arrangement * Misericorde -- Composition & Arrangement * "Run all you like - you can't escape fate." -- Composition & Arrangement * Id (Sorrow) -- Arrangement * "Grima. It's all over..." -- Composition & Arrangement * "The life force here shall renew me!" -- Composition & Arrangement * Old Battlefield -- Composition & Arrangement * Main Theme - Title -- Arrangement [[The Wonderful 101|The Wonderful 101]] * Team, Unite Up! 1 -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/48058 * The Meizerr Attacks! -- Composition & Arrangement * Guyzoch Space Pirates -- Composition & Arrangement * Vergules-Class Bipedal Assault Weapon Gah-Goojin -- Composition & Arrangement * Gazziopeia-Class Planetary Assault Mothership Diejeah -- Composition & Arrangement * Vijounne, Fourth-Class Officer -- Composition & Arrangement * EV22 Intertwined -- Composition & Arrangement * ST06 The Lost City Of Kowrule -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/48059 * Guyzoch Space Pirate Teio Form -- Composition & Arrangement * Nano-Bioweapon Vaaiki -- Composition & Arrangement * ST08 Blossom City -- Composition & Arrangement * Pegasus-Class Gimme Custom Assault Mech Giga-Goojin -- Composition & Arrangement * ST09-1 Into Space -- Composition & Arrangement * ST09-2 To The GEATH-Wahksay -- Composition & Arrangement * The Machine World Jergingha -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonder-Jergingha -- Composition & Arrangement * Jergingha - Planet Destruction Form -- Composition & Arrangement 'Bayonetta 2' * The Lumen Sage & Fortitudo -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/47392 * The Lumen Sage & Temperantia -- Composition & Arrangement * A Butterfly Against the Storm -- Composition & Arrangement * The Lumen Sage - Climax -- Composition & Arrangement * Beyond Time -- Composition & Arrangement * ST09 The Depths -- Composition & Arrangement * Raid! -- Composition & Arrangement * ST10 The Depths: Johnson Forest -- Composition & Arrangement * Friendship -- Composition & Arrangement * You May Call Me Father -- Composition & Arrangement * Fortitudo - In Labors And Dangers -- Composition & Arrangement * Sapientia - In The Choice Between Good And Evil -- Composition & Arrangement * Iustitia - In Giving Every Man His Due -- Composition & Arrangement * Aesir -- Composition & Arrangement * The God Of Chaos!? -- Composition & Arrangement 'Fire Emblem Fates' * Quiet Burn -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/57528 * Quiet Burn (Roar) -- Composition & Arrangement * Far Dawn -- Composition & Arrangement * Far Dawn (Storm) -- Composition & Arrangement * Pale Star -- Composition & Arrangement * Shine in the Light -- Composition & Arrangement * Rage in the Light -- Composition & Arrangement * Guest of Light -- Composition & Arrangement * Alight -- Composition & Arrangement * Alight (Storm) -- Composition & Arrangement * Rush (Light) -- Composition & Arrangement * You of the Light -- Composition & Arrangement * A Mother's Wish -- Composition & Arrangement * No Justice -- Composition & Arrangement * No Justice (Fire) -- Composition & Arrangement * Rush (Dark) -- Composition & Arrangement * A Brother's Vow -- Composition & Arrangement * What Can You Do? -- Composition & Arrangement * Reminiscence -- Composition & Arrangement * Rejoice in Love -- Composition & Arrangement * The Wistful Wilds -- Composition & Arrangement * How Can That Be? -- Composition & Arrangement * Prelude to Dispute -- Composition & Arrangement * Thorn in You -- Composition & Arrangement * Thorn in You (Roar) -- Composition & Arrangement * Land Below -- Composition & Arrangement * Land Below (Flow) -- Composition & Arrangement * Lost King's Supper -- Composition & Arrangement * Glory / Ruin -- Composition & Arrangement * Glory / Ruin (Deeds) -- Composition & Arrangement * Ember of Hope -- Composition & Arrangement * Brethren United -- Composition & Arrangement [[Star Fox Zero|Star Fox Zero'']] * Return to Corneria -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://www.platinumgames.com/official-blog/article/10085 External links * Rei Kondoh's official website References Category:Composers